Love Ablaze
by GatsbyGirl
Summary: It's been a year since Avatar Aang 5defeated Fire Lord Ozai and Prince Zuko became fire lord. Zuko has been planning to propose to Mai, but there is someone else on his mind. Someone named Katara. Zutara fluff. This is my first fanfic, so please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

"Ready for bed?" Mai asked.

"Yeah," Zuko said. He lay down on his soft bed and pulled his silk crimson duvet over him. Mai sat down on the bed, tracing her finger over the gold patterns that adorned it.

"You seem tense," she said. "What's up?"

"Well, it's a little hard being fire lord when the other three nations hate you for what you father did to them."

"Zuko, you've already liberated the other nations. What more can you do?"

Zuko sighed. "Mai, even though I freed the other nations, I can't replace every man that my father killed. They hate me for being his son."

Mai shrugged, and got into bed next to him. "Zuko, you've only been fire lord for a year. You're an eighteen-year-old boy. You've tried your best. Relax. Worry about it tomorrow." She leaned over and kissed him. Zuko reached over to turn off the light. "I love you," Mai said, as her eyes began to close.

Zuko stared at the ceiling, letting his mind become flooded with a tsunami of thoughts.

But none of them were about the other nations.

_I've tried my best, and they'll see that I'm not like my father in time._ He thought. _But what about…_

Zuko looked over to Mai's sleeping form. _Pale skin, gray eyes, black hair. Pretty, but not as pretty as…_

_Tanned skin, blue eyes, brown hair._

Mai was beautiful. She was kind. She loved him. So why didn't he care for her the way she cared for him? Zuko had already decided that he was going to propose to Mai. She would be a good fire lady and an obedient and loving wife. There were times when he had thought he loved Mai, but whenever he kissed her, or held her in his arms, he imagined how it would feel if she were there.

Katara. That name had become etched into his mind and heart since the night in Ba Sing Se. She had offered to heal his scar. She had only known him as an evil, conniving prince who wanted nothing but the avatar. And yet she had still offered.

She had stood up. She had touched his scar…

That was when he knew that Katara of the Southern Water Tribe was the one that he loved.

Katara loved Aang. And she knew that Aang loved her very much. But it was hard for her to accept him as more than a friend. Aang was still so young, and he was like a brother to her in so many ways. Katara knew that she would most likely end up with Aang, and she would be happy. But she knew that she could never love his brown eyes the way she loved the eyes of another.

She knew she could never love Aang's gray eyes the way she loved his golden ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Hello Aang and Katara,_

_I hope that all is well with you and that the Southern Water Tribe has been prosperous. Mai is doing fine, and I have been very busy, but I am glad that the nations have all been liberated successfully._

_I've missed you these days. It's still hard for me to imagine not traveling with you all anymore. Aang, I hope you've still been practicing firebending, and I expect to see a demonstration the next time I see you. I've wanted to see you all for some time now._

_It is with great pleasure that I invite you to the Fire Nation for a visit. Sokka, Suki, and Toph are also welcome. _

_Your friend,_

_Fire Lord Zuko_

Katara hugged the letter to her chest. She would finally be able to see Zuko after a year of waiting to hear from him. She had sent him letters before, but had not gotten a reply until now. And to be invited to the Fire Nation! She couldn't wait to tell Toph, Suki, and Sokka.

"Aang! Did you read this?" She said as Aang entered the tent.

"No. What? Did I get an angry letter from the cabbage merchant?"

"No, silly. Zuko invited us to the Fire Nation!"

"Appa, yip yip!" Sokka shouted. Toph, Sokka, and Suki had all accepted the invitation, and were flying through the sky once again on the great flying bison.

Everyone was excited to see him, even Toph, even though she acted indifferent.

"Admit it, Toph. You're excited to see him." Suki said, playfully elbowing her side.

"I will not admit to anything that isn't true," the young earthbender replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Typical Toph.

"Fine, You don't have to admit it, but I will." Katara said. "It'll be nice to see Zuko. We haven't seen him in over a year."

"But so much has happened in that year," Aang said, smiling and kissing her on the cheek. Katara blushed, and looked at the silhouette of the mountains against the blue sky.

"Hey Sokka, how far away are we?"

"I think we're getting pretty close," Sokka said, "You can kind of see the outlines of the palace." The buildings of the palace were becoming clearer against the blue sky. Aang squeezed Katara's hand. "Almost there," he said softly.

_Almost there_, Katara thought.

_Almost to Zuko. _

"Toph."

"Sparky." Toph said, her face completely blank. Then Zuko finally smiled and gave her a hug. Naturally, Toph nearly crushed him.

"Okay, Toph…I…can't…breathe…" Zuko managed to say. Toph let go, and Zuko moved on to hug Aang, and shake Sokka and Suki's hands. Then he moved on to Katara. Zuko hadn't seen her in a year, and she was still so beautiful. Seeing her made his heart beat wildly. When Zuko hugged her, he could feel her heart beat against his chest, and an amazing sensation spread through his body when her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Zuko smiled. "It's great to see you, Katara."

"You too, Zuko." Katara replied.

"It's great to see you all," He said. "Mai and me will show you to your rooms. You have a few hours to get ready before the party to welcome you."

"Wait, we get a party?" Aang asked, his voice riddled with excitement.

"Yes, you do." Zuko said, amused by Aang's enthusiasm. "I wanted to do something special for you guys. Now let me show you to your rooms before Sokka finds the kitchen."

The gang laughed, and followed Zuko and Mai up the grand marble staircase to their rooms.


End file.
